


He, Who Bask In Moonlight

by AesoR



Category: Indonesian Vtuber, Nijisanji, Nijisanji ID, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: A Plant Wrote This, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, birthday fic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AesoR/pseuds/AesoR
Summary: It's a normal day to start working as Worlds Chronicles,Or is it?A Nijisanji ID Fanfiction~
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	He, Who Bask In Moonlight

Aku merasakan kakiku menapak tanah. Kubuka mataku. Pemandangan yang sudah sering kulihat tersaji didepan mataku. Hanya saja, ada satu yang berbeda. 

"He? Kok waktunya berhenti?"

**A Gift for Reza Avanluna**

**Written by Rose A (AesoR on AO3)**

**Beta Read by Suket Bishamon**

**( "10/10 would make your days better and a smile!" \- Suket B)**

**Disclaimer:**

**The Character Design is copyright of Nijisanji, Ichikara,**

**Character Illustrated by Krau-Sensei,**

**Reza Avanluna is his own person,**

**I don't take any material profit from this work.**

**Enjoy!**

Tanpa suara, aku menyusuri crossroad perlahan. Longbowku siaga di tanganku. Mataku awas mengamati pergerakan –tidak ada yang bergerak sih, hanya saja aku perlu waspada dengan keadaan ini. Bagaimanapun ini aneh. Waktu terhenti. Semua orang terdiam bagai patung di crossroad ini. Serangan musuh kah? Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda pertempuran. Semuanya tampak rapi tak kurang satu apapun. 

Aku terpikir Kakek Penjaga Waktu. Dia kemana? Tumben sekali dia menghentikan waktu begini. Apa sesuatu telah terjadi? Aku jadi khawatir. Dia memang kakek yang menyebalkan, tapi bagaimanapun aku banyak menghabiskan momen dengannya. Tak bisa aku mengabaikan jika sesuatu terjadi padanya. 

Masih dengan langkah perlahan, aku menuju council. Sesampainya di council, aku tertegun. Tempat ini pun sama sepinya. Semua orang juga mematung. Rekan-rekan Chroniclesku juga membatu. 

"Ada yang salah..." Aku menggumam. Kueratkan genggaman pada longbowku. Kurasakan punggungku dingin karena keringat. Mataku nanar menatap sekitar. Berusaha mencari keberadaan Kakek.

"Kek..." Panggilku. Tak ada yang menjawab. Kekhawatiranku naik beberapa derajat. 

"Kakek? Jawab aku!" Panggilku lagi. Kali ini lebih keras. Aku tak mau mengakui, tapi suraku bergetar. Aku takut. 

"Kek!" Seruku lagi. Kali ini ada jawaban, dari pintu disamping ruangan kerja kakek. Bukan suara, bukan juga suatu pergerakan. Tapi serasa seperti sebuah energi, seperti aura yang mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu disana.

Lalu perlahan pintu terbuka. Bulu kudukku meremang. Aku gemetar. Bagaimana kalau musuh? Aku cuma sendirian. Pasti aku kalah. Aku tidak jago bertarung. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimananagaimanabagaiman--

"Oh! Datang juga kau nak!" Suara kakek terdengar. 

Aku mematung. Bukan, aku tak ikut terhenti karena waktu. Tapi karena rasa lega membanjiri tubuhku seketika. Si kakek muncul dengan jubah kasualnya yang panjangnya tak masuk akal. Dia bahkan tidak terlihat sedang bertarung. Malah lebih terlihat santai dan bersemangat akan sesuatu. 

'Hah?' Aku membatin. Aku merasakan diriku melongo sementara si kakek menghampiriku. 

"Kau terlambat anak muda, atau tidak? Karena waktunya kuhetikan, hehehe" Dia berkelakar. Rasa kesal menyusup hatiku. Tanpa aba-aba aku menghantam pinggang Kakek dengan longbowku. 

"Kukira kau kenapa kek! Aku sudah terlanjur khawatir tahu!" Seruku. Pukulan longbowku tentu tak menyakitinya.

"Oohh?? Kau khawatir padaku? Peduli juga kau ternyata..."

Wajahku memanas. 'Sial' batinku. 'Mana tadi sempat ketakutan lagi'

"Oh... Reza kecil takut? Ohohoho~"

Tak perlu cermin untuk tahu pipiku memerah.

"Bye kek, pamit," Ujarku ketus. Aku sudah balik badan dan siap pergi kalau tangan kakek tidak menahanku. 

"Oi oi... Jangan marah, anak muda. Aku melakukan ini untukmu lho..." Katanya sambil menarikku memasuki ruangan tempatnya keluar tadi. 

"Hah? Buat apa Kakek menghentikan waktu untukku?" 

"Lihat saja deh" Kakek berkata enteng sambil membuatku berdiri menghadapi sesuatu semacam gerbang. Gerbang itu terlihat sederhana. Ia terbuat dari batu yang diukir dengan huruf yang tak bisa kubaca. Ornamennya sangat mirip dengan ornamen bergaya Celtic. Gerbang itu terselimuti semacam selubung energi. 

"Er... Apa ini?" Tanyaku. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan kakek yang penuh misteri. 

"Itu, anak muda... Adalah gerbang dimensi" Katanya bangga. 

“Gerbang dimensi?”

"Yap. Dengan gerbang ini, kau bisa berada di dimensi lain dengan menggunakan tubuh aslimu. Tak perlu jadi cicak atau nyamuk"

Aku bergidik, seketika mengingat saat-saat aku menjadi cicak dan nyamuk. Tidak lagi deh. Terima kasih. 

“Aslinya, gerbang ini dibuat untuk keadaan darurat. Misal ada serangan musuh di Crossroad, lalu kita perlu shelter, gerbang ini akan kubuka, meskipun dengan begitu aku harus menghentikan waktu disini.” Ujar Kakek sambil mengelus jenggotnya.

“Perasaan dulu Kakek pernah bilang kan kalau menghentikan waktu ada konsekuensinya?” tanyaku.

“Well, ya... tapi kali ini spesial, aku dan Asmie sudah merencanakan ini, dan ‘Dia’ tidak mempermasalahkannya, hohoho~” Kakek berkata dengan bangga. Aku melengos dan kembali menatap gerbang batu didepanku. 

"Dibalik itu ada apa?" Aku bertanya.

"Oh? Kau tak tahu? Padahal kau sering menemui mereka akhir-akhir ini..." Kakek berkata dengan nada penuh teka-teki. 

Aku memejamkan mata demi menajamkan inderaku. Berusaha mendeteksi sesuatu dibalik gerbang itu. Ada sebuah energi. Tidak, tepatnya banyak energi yang sama lalu berkumpul menjadi satu. Energi ini berperasaan. Tidak sabar, semangat, gugup, senang, dan yang lebih penting, hangat. Energi ini hangat sekali. Rasanya seperti dibungkus selimut lembut di hari hujan. Nyaman sekali. 

"Kau bisa dengar mereka?" Kakek berkata lembut. Aku menuruti instruksinya. Kutajamkan pendengaranku. Lalu aku mendengarnya

_"Ejak!!"_

_"Sini Jak!"_

_"Ayo main bareng Jak! Jamming ikz!"_

_"Ayo main trpg Jak! Sekalian ajarin yang lain yang masih belum paham"_

_"Jak! Ayo coba kukis buatanku! Gak ada coro-nya kok ehe~"_

_"Bakwan nih Jak! Masih anget! Ada teh sama kopi juga nih! Sini!"_

_"Jak ayo ngobrol ngalor-ngidul!"_

_"Jak!"_

_"Ejak!"_

Aku... Mengenali suara ini. Bukan, aku tak tahu ini suara siapa, tapi aku mengenalinya. Hatiku mengenalinya. 

Mungkinkah? 

Tiba-tiba kurasakan tangan kakek mendorongku. Aku maju beberapa langkah lalu menoleh kearahnya dan menatapnya bingung. 

"Temui mereka, Nak. " Kakek berkata lagi. Kali ini dia benar-benar menatapku lembut.

"Aku..." Gumamku. Benar aku ingin menemui mereka. Tapi aku ragu. Bolehkah? Apa ini diperbolehkan? 

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Cepat sana! Kemarikan longbowmu kau tak memerlukannya" Kakek lalu melucuti longbow dan quiverku.

"Oh dan ini..." Kakek lalu menyodorkan sebuah kantong yang isinya penuh kotak makanan. Aku mengenalinya sebagai kotak take away Asmie. 

"Asmie bilang kau mungkin butuh, dia berpesan untuk bagikan dengan teman-temanmu, dan dia bilang ada yang tidak pedas kok" Kakek berkata lagi. Aku menatapi gerbang. Tanganku menggenggam tali tas dengan kuat. Aku ingin ke sana, ingin sekali. 

"Pergilah! Jangan khawatir, ketika kau kembali keadaan disini akan masih sama." Kakek berkata ia mendekati gerbang. 

"Aku sengaja melakukan ini supaya kau bisa bersenang-senang. Kau tahu, sejak kau menemukan mereka, tempat ini jadi semakin ceria." Ah ya. Aku merasakannya juga. Memang masih ada kegelapan dan mimpi buruk, tapi tak sebanyak dulu. 

"Kau pantas mendapatkan ini. Bagi mereka kau itu cahaya. Anggaplah ini hadiah dariku."

Aku tertegun. "Kau ingat ulang tahunku, Kek?" Aku berkata sambil tersenyum. 

Kakek tak menjawab. Dia hanya tersenyum simpul.

Energinya semakin kuat. Aku semakin ingin menemui mereka.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi kek. Terima kasih kesempatannya." Aku berkata kepadanya. Kakek membalasku dengan mengangguk.

"Nak..." suara Kakek menghentikan langkahku, aku menoleh. "Selamat ulang tahun" lanjut Kakek.

Aku mengangkat alis. Jarang sekali Kakek bersikap seperti ini. Aku nyengir dan membungkuk singkat. Kubalikkan badan lagi dan memandang gerbang batu itu. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju gerbang. Rasa hangat itu semakin nyata. Suara-suara panggilan itu juga terdengar semakin jelas. 

Aku bersemangat.

Aku bersyukur menemukan mereka.

Kakiku menyeberang. Sekejap kemudian aku berada di sebuah padang lavender yang sedang mekar. Harum lavender menggelitik penciumanku, angin lembut mendesau mengacak rambutku.

‘Heh, aku pasti makin diomeli mereka nanti’ batinku. Aku mendongak memperhatikan langit.

Diatas kepalaku langit berwarna biru dengan sapuan warna jingga membentang. Namun anehnya, bulan sabit tampak menggantung. Awan berarak dan bintang bertaburan dengan sinar-sinar mereka.

Aku menurunkan pandangan, aku mendapati banyak sosok-sosok yang asing dimataku, namun mereka familiar di hatiku.

Aku tersenyum, mengambil tarikan nafas dan... 

"Hai semua, udah pada mau tidur, ya?"

–end.

~*~*~*~

But wait... there’s more~

Kelebatan terakhir seorang Reza Avanluna menghilang dibalik selubung gerbang. Sang Kakek Penjaga Waktu menghela napas. Bawahannya yang satu ini memang merepotkannya, makanya ia senang menjahilinya.

Ia terkekeh mengingat keusilan yang pernah dilakukannya kepada anak itu. Anak yang dulu masih kecil, kini telah tumbuh. Ia memang penjaga waktu, tapi bukan berarti ia sudah tidak bisa dikejutkan oleh waktu. Justru sebaliknya, waktu sepertinya akan selalu mengejutkannya.

"Anak itu akan lama ada di dimensi sana... " gumamnya, disandarkannya longbow dan quiver anak itu di sebelah gerbang batu.

Ekspresi Sang Kakek berubah, air mukanya serius. Langkahnya berderap menuju ruangannya.

"Waktunya marathon nepliks, mumpung orangnya tidak ada, pakai akun bocah itu ahh~ hehehehehe~"

–It really end now

XDD

**Author's Note:**

> I went ahead and use my imagination on some part of this work, I am terribly sorry if there’s some inaccuracies ><
> 
> Also, Ngapunten, Kakek.... 
> 
> XDD  
> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope this work can entertain you~  
> Stay Hydrated!  
> Adieu~


End file.
